


Coils Of Fate

by Seren



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren/pseuds/Seren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad break up, a wierd pet and a mysterious heritage may just lead to the perfect romance, because sometimes what you need comes in strange packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coils Of Fate

The first knock on the door made Misha start so badly he knocked his cup of coffee unto the floor.

 

 Glowering at the mess, he shoved himself to his feet and went to see who the hell it was.

 

To say that this wasn’t his week was putting it mildly not only had been laid off from his job at the bar but he’s also somehow been roped into looking after one of his grandfather’s pets.

 

Yanking the door open, he cocked a brow at the nervous looking teenager.

 

“Uhmm Mr. Collins?” the boy queried.

 

“Yes,” Misha responded curtly

 

The kid’s face lit up seemingly unaware of Misha’s mood; probably his first job and Christ that made Misha feel old.

 

“I’ve got a delivery from a Mr. Rovanich,” the kid carried on shoving the crate he’d been standing in front of closer to Misha.

 

Misha frowned gesturing to the thing, “What’s that?”

 

“Oh,” the teen smiled, removing the lid to reveal a glass aquarium housing one of the largest snakes Misha had ever seen up close, at his stunned silence the boy carried on.

 

“He’s a real beauty ain’t he? The other guys wanted to drop him off but I won the bet,” he explained completely oblivious to Misha’s growing panic. Holding out his board he smiled “Sign here and here,” Misha nodded and complied in a daze and watched as the kid pushed the crate inside then collected his sheet and gave him a jaunty wave before heading down the drive way.

 

Pausing he turned “Oh and there’s an instruction booklet packed in there as well, have a nice day Mr. Collins.”

 

Misha nodded again walked inside and quietly closed the door. The snake, obviously woken by the constant movement, regarded him with an air of detached, reptilian disdain and Misha …… really needed a drink.

 

An hour later found him watching the creature warily as he scanned the booklet that his grandfather had sent him.

 

“So it says here your name is Jensen.” He said.

 

The snake didn’t reply as snakes were wont to do and for Christ’s sake, he was talking to a freaking snake!

 

The thing uncoiled and stretched, its pale body glistening in the sun from the window Misha had placed its _Vivarium_ in, at least that’s what it was called in the booklet.

 

“Ok Jensen, I don’t like you and you obviously don’t like me so how’s about a truce? I feed you …” he paused to check the booklet “Huh, three times every two to three weeks and you don’t try to pull an Anaconda when I clean your little bachelor pad.”

 

Jensen’s green eyes regarded him lazily and wasn’t that an odd color? Along with the markings along its face, it made the creature look almost intelligent.

 

“So apparently you’re pretty laid back for a snake, I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or if Grandpa has been slipping you marijuana. Just don’t expect me to deal with any of your drug tendencies!”

 

The snake hissed as it moved close to the glass.

 

Misha shuffled backwards “What?”

 

Jensen cocked his head before darting forward. Misha yelped and fell back unto his ass only to find the snake watching him curiously.

 

Glaring he struggled back unto his feet “Ok buddy, I hope you know that this means war!” He stomped off ignoring the hissing from behind him and the way it sounded almost like laughter.

 

Misha stood at the edge of the doorway, phone to his ear as he watched Jensen move slowly about his home.

 

“Misha?” his Grandfather’s voice caught his attention and he slipped back out into the hall.

 

“Hey, finally figured out the caller I.D. thing?” he teased.

 

“You should never delve into comedy Misha; your jokes are not amusing.” Gregory retorted promptly though the words held no bite.

 

Misha chuckled “I got your delivery,”

 

“Ah, is Jensen behaving?” the old man queried.

 

“If by behaving you mean trying his best to give me a heart attack so he can feast on my corpse then yes.”

 

“Misha,” his grandfather chided.

 

“No seriously, he’s creepy!” Misha protested. It wasn’t his fault the snake thought it was an actual person, albeit a cannibalistic most likely mass murdering person.

 

“Has Jensen done something strange?”

 

“Other than try to scare the living daylights out of me, no.” Misha huffed.

 

His grandfather was silent for a while “Jensen is a very special snake Misha; our family has been caring for his kind for generations.”

 

Misha frowned because he never remembered seeing anyone else in the family with snakes “Oh?”

 

“Unfortunately your mother had no affinity for them; therefore I had to care for young Jensen as well.”

 

“Wait you make it sound like….”

 

“I do not wish to be rude Misha but I must go. Try to get along with Jensen, he is a very good companion and take care of yourself.”

 

“Wait, but I ….” Misha began only to be greeted by the dial tone. Glaring at the phone, he sighed. His mom had said his Grandfather had been acting strangely lately but this took the cake! Caring for snakes for generations? A good companion? The thing was a snake for God’s sake!

 

Peeking around the corner, he froze. Jensen was pressed along the glass staring straight at him, body undulating as if to some unheard music. Swallowing hard he stepped into the hall the snake watching his every move meticulously.

 

“So apparently you’re supposed to be a good companion.” He choked out, the way the reptile was watching him made his skin crawl “How about you be a good snake and act normal?”

 

Jensen hissed before wrapping his tail around his water bowl flicking it and sending the plastic container crashing against the glass walls.

 

Misha stepped closer despite the cold that had settled deep in his gut “Is this your way of saying you’re thirsty?”

 

Jensen watched as he opened the lid slithering backwards as if to give Misha space.

 

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth Misha grabbed the bowl and slid the lid closed.

 

The snake remained where it was however, watching as Misha filled then returned with the bowl.

 

“Just don’t move,” Misha pleaded as he returned the bowl trying to still his arm’s shaking so he wouldn’t spill the water everywhere.

 

As he pulled his arm back Jensen’s tail lashed out, twining around his wrist before slipping away. Misha gasped and slammed the lid back in place.

 

Taking a breath he stared as Jensen sipped from the bowl, technically it hadn’t hurt him but that thing with the bowl was strange and the quick touch had been like someone shaking hands.

 

Frowning he tapped against the glass. Jensen’s head rose at the sound.

 

“This is probably going to sound crazy but was that you saying thanks?” Misha whispered.

 

Jensen’s tongue flicked out as if tasting the air but he made no move to confirm Misha’s question and what the hell was he doing trying to have a conversation with a snake? He really needed to get out, maybe all this supposed strangeness had been stress induced. However, that still didn’t explain his Grandfather’s strange remarks but Gregory was old and his mother had warned him that the man had changed.

 

Nodding to himself, he grabbed his keys from the counter before slipping on his jacket, when he turned around Jensen was watching him again.

 

“I need some space, its not me it’s you.” Misha quipped as he headed for the door ignoring the goose bumps on his skin as Jensen’s hisses followed him out.

 

*O*

 

It was official; shopping in itself was a mild form of torture. Shopping with Genevieve, on the other hand, was hell pure and simple.

 

“Then she had the guts to ask if…..Hey! Are you even listening to me?”

 

“If by listening you mean trying to ignore your existence while I contemplate what I’ve done in a past life to deserve this fate, then yes.” Misha responded staring in horror at the pink monstrosity in Genevieve’s arms, “You did say Jared’s god _son_ , right? As in of the gender with the dangling genitals?”

 

Genevieve glared “Don’t even start with your gender stereotypes!”

 

“My gender stereotypes? I doubt even Malibu Barbie would want a bear that looks like a unicorn vomited the rainbow on it.”

 

Genevieve glanced at the toy with a grimace before gently resettling it on its shelf “So what’s this about your supposedly possessed snake?” she queried.

 

Misha surveyed the toy store for anything cowboy like or non-pink, he wasn’t being picky. “Jensen is the devil incarnate, just in reptilian form,” he muttered shifting through a tray of children’s clothing “There’s something not right about that snake.”

 

Genevieve eyed him for a second “You don’t know the first thing about snakes how do you know that it’s not acting perfectly normal? Also, Jensen. What’s up with that?”

 

Misha shrugged “I didn’t name the thing. I even called my granddad but get this apparently we’ve been looking after these snakes for generations.”

 

Genevieve’s cocked a brow “Huh, are you sure you’re not just banking too much on this snake Mish? I mean it’s been ages since you’ve been out of that house.”

 

“Two weeks,” Misha muttered.

 

Genevieve shrugged “That’s bad enough you can’t let one bad break up make you into a recluse,”

 

Misha glared at her, because that hadn’t just been one bad break up. It had been a massive cluster fuck, starting when he realized Sebastian had only been with him because of his inheritance and had simultaneously slept with almost all of Misha’s co-workers while trying to wheedle himself into a position to leach off of Misha for however long he’d needed.

 

“Plus,” Genevieve continued, “If you’d listened to me in the first place you wouldn’t have been dating the sleazebag!”

 

Misha decided it was time for a diversion. He wasn’t about to start discussing his  non-existent relationship in a toy store surrounded by the Power Puff Girls. He had standards!

 

“So what does this kid like?” he queried.

 

Genevieve glanced at him shiftily “Eh well. I’ve never met him exactly.”

 

Misha turned and glared at her “We’re shopping for a kid you’ve never met? How did you even get invited to his birthday?”

 

Genevieve grinned unrepentantly “Invitation by association. Jake loves Jared.”

 

 “Of course, Jake loves Jared,” Misha sighed “And what’s with all the J names? Did Texas get stuck in the alphabet?”

 

“Stop your whining and help me find a gift,” Genevieve ordered, “Just get him what you wanted as a kid,”

 

Misha’s brow rose at that “I doubt Jake’s parents would appreciate me kidnapping a rhino for their son’s birthday.”

 

Genevieve stared at him for a second before shaking her head in disbelief “The scary thing is that I know you’d actually try it,”

 

Misha smirked “You know you love me,”

 

“Uh huh,” Gen murmured, “So has he tried to contact you again?”

 

Misha exhaled slowly as he pulled a science kit from the shelf “Nope but it’s probably not for lack of trying I’ve changed the locks on my door and you already know I trashed the phone.”

 

Genevieve’s eyes narrowed “I still think you should have let Jared beat the crap out of him,”

 

Misha sighed, “Violence is never the answer, plus Jared would’ve gotten into trouble. I just want to move on, you know.”

 

Genevieve hummed, grabbing a Pokémon card set and taking the science kit from Misha. “He’ll love these,”

 

Misha snickered “You’ve never met him how do you know what he’ll love?”

 

“Yeah well he’s five and I need coffee, so come on lover boy.” She yelled back as she made her way towards the cashier.

 

 

Misha left Genevieve with a promise to call her soon and headed back home. Pushing the door open, he flipped the lights on.

 

“Honey I’m home!” He called “And I’ve gotten your favorite, frozen rat!”

 

Glancing at the vivarium he froze, eyes wide as he took in the open lid and empty container.

 

“Jensen?” he whispered eyes darting around the room.

 

A flicker behind in the shadows behind the coach made his heart leap. Edging towards the movement, he made sure to keep his back to the wall.

 

“Jensen?” he called again catching sight of the reptilian tail coiling and uncoiling. Misha stilled as the thing rose up from behind the coach, serpentine tail broadening before flowing seamlessly into a human torso.

 

The thing’s eyes were the same hazel green as his Grandfather’s snake. Its face was ethereally beautiful almost perfect if not for the place where its ears flared off into wide flaps of skin that had settled against the dirty blond curls that adorned its head. They flared out as Misha took a step backwards.

 

“Missssha” it hissed, the words sibilant rolling off its flickering tongue like a caress.

When it started forward, Misha didn’t even pause. He ran for the nearest door slamming it behind him as he locked himself into his bedroom.

 

He could hear the slither of scales against the floor as the thing came closer, he held his breath. The instinctive move, foolish because it wasn’t like the thing hadn’t seen where he’d gone.

 

He could hear something brushing against the door, slipping over the wooden surface.

“I can ssssmell you Missssha.” It whispered voice close enough that Misha flinched away from the barrier that separated them.

 

“Sssso pretty, sssso mine.”

 

Fuck! Misha was so dead!

 

Glancing about the room he realized that there was no way he could get out without going through the door. The window had been barred over years ago for security reasons and hadn’t that been a stupid idea?

 

 _Ok, calm down_ he berated himself. The thing technically could have caught him before he’d gotten this far. He’d seen Jensen move quickly and the creature’s movements had seemed languid in comparison. However, that begged the question of whether the thing was actually Jensen or had somehow merged with the snake. God he was thinking about things merging! How was this his life?!

 

Right there was no way around it! “Uhhm Jensen?” he whispered.

 

“Yessss?”

 

Alright so it was Jensen.

 

“You really don’t want to eat me, I’m a vegetarian as in no meat on my bones. I’d probably give you indigestion!” He babbled, pausing when the sound of hissing laughter bled through the door.

 

“Why would I wissssh to eat you Missssha?” Jensen queried.

 

“Err because you’re a monster… I mean not a monster, monster. Well hopefully not a monster, monster because those kinds eat people. I’ve seen the movies. But sometimes they let them go and you know I changed your water bowl and all so if you’d let me go like a good not-monster we could just put this all behind us.”

 

“Gregory wassss correct you are very amussssing.”

 

Misha head snapped up at that “Do you mean my Granddad knew that you’re a…whatever the hell you are.”

 

“Naga,” Jensen supplied.

 

“What?!” Misha spluttered. There was no way his grandfather would have intentionally put him in danger! The thing was lying! Or maybe his Granddad hadn’t known what the snake really was, not that he had even the slightest idea what the freaking thing was himself!

 

“Come outsssside Misssha I promisssse you wont be harmed!” it cajoled.

 

Misha glared at the door, what did it think he was stupid? “Sorry if I don’t particularly believe that one! Its just you being part snake and all, leads me to believe that you’re lying through your fangs!”

 

“Issss that your only issssue?” Jensen’s voice queried curious but amused.

 

“The extra S’s are not exactly believable,” Misha snarked, it wasn’t as if he could make the situation much worse.

 

Jensen hummed and Misha could hear him retreating slightly from the door before there was a loud groan and a thump.

 

Plastering himself against the wood Misha listened.

 

“I hate these appendages,” a masculine voice growled.

 

Cracking the door open slightly Misha yelped when it was dragged fully open by strong fingers.

 

Blinking he stared at the man before him, gone were the earflaps and the blond curls spilled over unto Jensen’s forehead. The tongue peeking out from the corner of the man’s mouth was definitely human as were the long legs that lead up to….. Misha could feel his face flame red.

 

Jensen’s eyes followed his down before his lip’s twisted into a smirk “Apparently two as a snake translates into a very large human one.”

 

Misha gaped and blinked once before darkness rushed in and dragged him under. The last thing he saw were Jensen’s concerned eyes, vertical pupils dark against forest green.

 

*O*

 

When Misha woke, the man snake, _thing_ was nowhere to be seen and for a minute he almost managed to convince himself that it had all just been a dream. Turning on the sofa, he grimaced when he laid eyes on the empty Vivarium, so not a dream then. He could hear humming coming from the direction of the kitchen. Rolling to his feet silently, he made a note of his body’s reaction. He’d seen tentacle porn and who the hell knew what Jensen had been up to while he was asleep!

 

Catching sight of his phone, he snatched it from the counter resisting the urge to call Genevieve and give in to hysterics. The creature had been honest about not harming him so it was probably safe to say that his Grandfather had known about it.

 

Glancing in the direction of the kitchen, he scurried into his bedroom, hurriedly dialing Gregory’s number while he kept an eye on the hall door.

 

“Hello Misha.” His Grandfather greeted but Misha was in no mood for pleasantries.

 

“Did you know what the hell this thing was?” he hissed.

 

“I take it Jensen has reverted to his original form?” Gregory queried sounding way too amused for Misha’s peace of mind.

 

“Original… what? So why the hell was it a snake?” Misha spluttered.

 

“Air fare issues,” his Granddad drawled dryly “For the love of all things holy Misha do you really assume that he could have traveled in that form without being carted off to some facility?”

 

Misha clenched his fist and counted to twenty, twice!

 

“Why is he here?”

 

“As I have explained before our family has aided Jensen’s kind for generations.”

 

“What the hell kind of aid?”

 

“Our bloodline provides mates that are compatible with the Naga or Nagini.” Gregory explained calmly.

 

Misha squeezed his eyes shut “Please, please tell me that by mate you mean the British slang for friend,”

 

Gregory chuckled softly “You should speak with Jensen,” he advised.

 

“Yeah… no! I am not discussing my sex life with the giant perverted man-snake thingy!”

 

“Naga.” His Grandfather provided.

 

“I don’t care!” Misha snarled, “You can’t just drop this on me, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

 

“Misha,” Gregory whispered “You know I would never place you in a position I believed would cause you harm.”

 

Misha scoffed but the other man ignored him.

 

“That being said I have heard enough from your mother to know that you needed Jensen’s presence sooner than later.”

 

“Granddad.” Misha sighed running a hand over his face.

 

“Misha speak with Jensen. I know you will do well with each other. Now I must go.”

 

“Ok.” Misha whispered.

 

“Know this my little one you will find nowhere safer than with Jensen.” Gregory added before the line went dead.

 

Dropping the phone on the carpeted floor Misha slid down and wrapped his arms around his legs. His Grandfather hadn’t called him that in years, the man had stopped calling after Misha had carried on the relationship with Sebastian despite his objections.

 

 The term had reminded him of days spent cuddled under his Grandfather’s afghan as the old man recounted tales of his adventures with only the background hum of the waves to keep them company.

 

Sighing he pushed himself to his feet before heading towards the kitchen, pushing the door open he slipped inside.

 

Jensen was still in his human form, humming as he fried something that smelled absolutely delicious.

 

“It is without meat,” Jensen drawled without once turning around.

 

Misha took a cautious step closer “What are you doing?”

 

“Making lunch,” Jensen responded dryly darting across to where he had laid out an assortment of herbs on the kitchen counter. Even in human form, he moved as gracefully as he did as a snake, body twisting back and forth.

 

Misha was just about to avert his eyes when he caught sight of a flash of grey; Jensen was wearing a pair of his old sweatpants. They had been too long for Misha but they fit Jensen perfectly, hanging from his hips and accentuating the muscles in his lower back. Muscles that Misha was going to look away from….any time now.

 

“But I bought you food,” Misha expounded.

 

Jensen turned, one eyebrow cocked serpentine eyes regarding him seriously “You bought me frozen rats,”

 

“Yeah food, snake food.” Misha said.

 

“I am not currently a snake.” Jensen pointed out.

 

Moreover, if this wasn’t the strangest conversation Misha had ever had he didn’t know what was!

 

“Technically you are a snake because you were a snake,”

 

Jensen shook his head “Technically I am not currently a snake therefore I will not eat frozen rats.”

 

Misha frowned as Jensen said nothing more, turning back to the stove. “Yes but you were a snake, can’t you turn back into one?”

 

Jensen sighed but didn’t respond, instead reaching up and switching on the extractor and Misha was definitely not looking at Jensen’s ass. He was not!

 

“Yes I can but since I’m not a snake now, I’m not eating the frozen rats.”

 

Misha shrugged “If it walks like a duck and talks like a duck,”

 

“Ducks don’t talk.” Jensen interrupted just to be contrary and Misha glared at him.

 

“I am not having this conversation!”  He huffed.

 

Jensen waved a hand negligently “Whatever dude,”

 

Misha stomped off pausing at the door “Also if you shed you’re clearing up after yourself!”

 

Jensen turned eyes sly as he fingered the waist of his sweatpants “I could shed now if you want.”

 

Misha glanced from his face to the rapidly lowering waistband once before fleeing the room.

 

Moments later Jensen emerged from the kitchen with two plates of what looked like vegetable stir-fry, the scent alone made Misha groan quietly. Pushing his hunger aside, he pointed a finger at Jensen.

 

“What was that before?”

 

Jensen placed one of the plates on the table in front of him before settling on one of the smaller sofas with his own meal “What was what?” he inquired face a perfect mask of innocence that Misha wasn’t buying for a second.

 

Misha glared “Get this buddy. There will be no funny business until Granddad picks you up.”

 

Jensen popped a pepper into his mouth, tongue snaking out as if to catch the remaining flavor on his lips and Misha found his eyes glued to the motion before to tore his gaze away as Jensen’s chuckles “Whatever you say Misha.”

 

Misha stabbed his fork into his own meal and took a bite, humming in pleasure as the flavor exploded over his tongue. Glancing up he found Jensen watching him with interest before he could say anything the other man grinned and returned to his meal and Misha suddenly knew how a rat felt when a cat had sighted it.

 

“So I take it you are no longer with the annoying idiot from before.” Jensen queried sprawled along the couch.

 

Misha frowned at him “How do you know about that?”

 

Jensen turned eyeing him “I was in Gregory’s house when you brought him by.”

 

Misha shook his head at the thought that he’d been spied on by a snake!

 

“Gregory banned me from the front room, he didn’t want an incident.” Jensen smiled fangs visible in the dim light of the room and Misha shivered.

 

He was actually glad Sebastian had never met Jensen he wasn’t sure what the Naga would have done to the other man.

 

“Sebastian was none of your concern!” he protested.

 

“Ssssebastian is lucky he esssscaped alive!” Jensen hissed, serpentine tongue flicking out once before disappearing.

 

Misha stared, he’d forgotten how not ordinary Jensen was also this possessive thing was getting really tired, really fast. It was probably best to simply avoid the whole topic of Sebastian for the time being.

 

“So Granddad said you’d explain the whole companion thing.”

 

Jensen rolled over unto his stomach, watching Misha intently “Your ancestors were precocious, always traveling, searching. They had been plagued for centuries, children dying in childbirth, men never living to adulthood. So they searched for a cure instead of falling into despair. One of them found our nest…..”

 

“Wait what do you mean our nest?”

 

 Jensen smirked “How old do I look Misha?”

 

Misha frowned taking in Jensen’s features. “About twenty-six?”

 

“In a way you’re almost right, it’s been twenty-seven years since I was hatched.” Jensen admitted “But the nest held us all, even I so I would be closer to five hundred and twenty-six if we were arguing semantics.”

 

 Misha gaped “Oh my god!”

 

“Thank you,” Jensen countered.

 

“You’re …..Ok, so you’re pretty much ancient, but what does have to do with the companion thing?”

 

Jensen closed his eyes “The clan member that found the cave was dying, it was a fair exchange she promised Enshilla…”

 

“Enshilla?” Misha interrupted.

 

“Yes, he was the only one hatched at the time;” Jensen explained, “She promised him her eternal gratitude and that of her clansmen if he could provide a cure. He could but it would bind all of the members of her clan to ours. A necessary precaution we could not simply allow ourselves to leave our den without some sort of test.”

 

Misha boggled, this sounded like something out of a sci-fi flick! “What was so special about your den?”

 

Jensen’s eyes flickered open “Naga eggs have a secretion that helps to keep them in stasis.”

 

Misha scrunched his nose in disgust but bit back any words when Jensen grinned.

 

“The secretion is actually quiet pleasant however it has the annoying habit of turning inanimate objects into gold.”

 

“Gold?!” Misha yelped “Wait so my inheritance…”

 

“Is the result of my egg’s secretions.” Jensen smirked.

 

“You just had to make that sound absolutely filthy didn’t you?” Misha grimaced “but what’s with the mate thing? I mean you seem fully operational… er you know.”

 

Jensen’s brow rose as he grinned “I could provide a demonstration of how _fully operational_ I am.”

 

Misha’s eyes widened as he held his hands up in supplication “Nope, you’re fine. I believe you, no need to demonstrate!”

 

Jensen snickered “The venom that we spread into your water supply to cure the disease caused certain children to be born with a percentage of our DNA. As Enshilla had obtained venom from each of us…”

 

“How the heck did he get venom from an egg?”

 

“We were awake and aware within our confines, he simply asked and we acquiesced.” Jensen said.

 

Misha nodded, he didn’t really believe all this but it did make a bit of sense “Alright so some of us are born with what a calling card?”

 

“Of sorts,” Jensen admitted, “It is left to the patriarch or matriarch of each generation to tell the individual when the time nears. But you…” here he paused to give Misha an unhappy look that was completely ruined by the flickering of….

 

“Do you by chance have two pairs of eyelids?” Misha asked voice calm and belying the turmoil in his head.

 

Jensen cocked his head “Yes,”

 

“How is this my life?!” Misha cried face planting unto the sofa; he stayed there for a second mentally ranting about the injustice of having to deal with mythological creatures bent on destroying his already fragile psyche. Taking a deep breath, he glanced up, glowering at the amused expression on Jensen’s face.

 

“So what you’re supposed to just live with me now?”

 

“Live with, have sex with not much of a difference really.” Jensen quipped.

 

Misha almost fell off the seat in shock “Whoa cowboy! First of all no, no and not upon your freakishly long life! There will be no interspecies fluid exchanging happening beneath this roof!”

 

Jensen nodded “I’ve always wanted to have sex outside,”

 

Misha’s eyes narrowed “You are sleeping in the guestroom,” he stated “Me? I am going to sleep in my room, my locked room, alone as in by myself!”

 

The look Jensen gave him clearly said he didn’t believe that one for a second and that was not on!

 

“You’ve been outside before, right. In this….” He waved a hand towards Jensen’s legs.

 

“Yes Misha I have been outside as a human, I’ve even shopped and driven as a human. I’m a real boy.” Jensen deadpanned.

 

Misha huffed “Alright, get up!”

 

Jensen simply stretched regarding him curiously and Misha gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

“Obviously I’m going to have to teach you to be civilized. That means clothes, interaction with other people and learning not to proposition everyone you meet!”

 

Jensen rolled to his feet strolling towards Misha and he backed away from the predatory look in the Naga’s eyes. Jensen smirked at the move “Run, run as fast as you can…” he taunted fingers trailing against Misha’s wrist as he brushed past him and disappeared into the master bedroom.

 

Misha dropped back unto the coach and swallowed to erase the sudden dryness in his throat. He was starting to think that Jensen had left out a few thing about this ‘calling card’ business because it shouldn’t be this hard to resist something he knew wasn’t even remotely human.

 

*O*

 

Misha glared at the shop assistant as she sighed dramatically for what seemed like the hundredth time. Misha was honest, he’d admitted that Jensen was insanely, _unfairly_ gorgeous but that didn’t give the entire female population the right to go cuckoo for coco puffs the moment they entered the mall.

 

The fact that the Naga hadn’t strayed more than a foot away from him at all times didn’t exactly help matters either. Jensen had responded to the flirtatious looks with a bashful grin and a shake of the head while steering Misha into the nearest men’s store with the hand that seemed to be surgically attached to the small of his back.

 

Glancing over at the man in question, he couldn’t repress a small smile at the look of concentration on Jensen’s face as he browsed the rack of shirts.

 

“It’s not exactly rocket science you know,” he teased.

 

Jensen’s head shot up and he smiled ruefully rubbing a hand across the back his neck in embarrassment “I really like shopping,” he offered.

 

Misha laughed, “I can see that.”

 

Pulling a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, he held it up for Jensen “How about this?”

 

Jensen moved closer and stroked a finger over the shirt before nodding “More of these would be good.” Staring at Misha curiously, he queried, “How did you know I would like this?”

 

Misha shrugged “You seemed like the type who’d go for the classics.”

 

Jensen grinned “I like Led Zeppelin.” He admitted dropping the shirt into the overflowing basket “Gregory bought me a variety of rock cds, though he wasn’t very happy about how loudly I played them.”

 

Picking up the basket Misha nodded in understanding “This everything?”

 

“Yup,” Jensen said glancing around before following him to the cashier

 

After they left, the store and its swooning occupants behind Misha settled them at his favorite table in the mall’s café. He wasn’t even surprised that Jensen apparently took his coffee the same as he did; he’d pretty much decided to roll with the punches where the Naga was concerned.

 

Watching as Jensen sipped his slowly while surveying the small café he frowned, Jensen had done that with each room they’d entered.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked.

 

Jensen’s eyes flickered back to him “Doing what?”

 

“Canvassing the joint,” Misha responded dryly.

 

Jensen chuckled “Instincts.”

 

When he didn’t carry on Misha waved a hand impatiently “Instincts about what?”

 

Settling his coffee against the table Jensen turned “We were always the largest predators in our territory and though I rarely hunt, it has become somewhat of a habit for me to as you say ‘canvass the joint’.” At Misha’s frown, he smiled “For example what do you see now?”

 

“A café, with people?” Misha suggested unsure of what Jensen was getting at

Jensen nodded “I see three exits; the closest one to us is not usable because there are more people. The woman seated beside our best exit is clearly ill, her breathing hasn’t settled since we entered the room. The bartender wouldn’t be much use in an emergency he isn’t paying attention to anything other than the need for a smoke. The woman to our left with wedding ring is having an affair with two men; I can still smell them on her.” At Misha’s dumbstruck expression Jensen laughed “And that is what I see.”

 

“Wait, but why do you need to know all that?” Misha questioned.

 

“It is the duty of our clan to protect yours. But in this case it is a bit more personal,”

 

“Alright, I have to admit that was very cool. Faintly creepy but otherwise cool,”

 

Jensen acknowledged the comment with a bow of his head.

 

Misha stared at him for a second, wanting to ask a question but unsure of whether it was appropriate. Jensen had never mentioned his transformations but Misha still couldn’t wrap his head around the way the man before him was able to shift not only into his much larger Naga form but also shrink into a snake.

 

His expression must have given away his curiosity because Jensen cocked a brow at him

 

“Yes?”

 

Misha grinned ruefully “It’s just you look ordinary but you’re a shape-shifter, well kind of. What I don’t get is how?”

 

“How?” Jensen queried fingers dancing on the tabletop.

 

Misha nodded leaning forward “At the moment you’re what around six feet? But when you….” Glancing around he dropped his voice “ _shifted_ you were huge! I mean your tail alone… wait is it called a tail?” Misha’s eyes widened as something occurred to him “Am I allowed to ask this? I’m not committing some sort of Naga etiquette breach by asking about your snakey bits am I?”

 

Jensen stared at him before bursting out laughing, the sound catching the attention of a number of the café’s patrons and Misha sank into his seat face burning with embarrassment.

 

“No you are not being inappropriate asking about my _tail_ ,” Jensen drawled.

 

“Do you have to make everything sound so absolutely filthy?” Misha complained.

 

Jensen smirked “As for your other question, I’m not sure. I don’t think we’ve ever really dwelled on the fact that we change shape, its somewhat taken for granted like the way humans breathe. You know you can so there’s no need to think about it.”

 

Misha nodded in understanding.

 

“Though if you want to examine my _tail_ by all means...” Jensen teased.

 

Misha huffed “You’re not going to make this easy are you?”

 

Jensen’s eyes darkened as he leant forward, elbows brace against the table as he ran a long finger along Misha’s wrist “If you were confronted with a creature whose beauty made the sun seem dim in comparison would you not pursue it by any means possible?”

 

Misha could feel sparks emanating from his wrist and it made him want to throw caution to the wind and give in to the Naga, but this wasn’t some fairytale romance and he wasn’t a damsel in distress. He didn’t want or need rescuing!

 

Jensen watched his face closely before withdrawing “I’m not sure what has made you doubt your self worth, though I have my suspicions.” He growled, “However I have no need to rush gingerbread man.”

 

Misha’s lips twitched into a smile “Gingerbread man?”

 

Jensen’s grin turned feral and Misha’s stomach twisted “Always running but in the end always devoured,”

 

 

*O*

 

 

As soon as they got back to the house, Jensen deposited the bags in the guest room and reverted to his constrictor form, retreating into his vivarium. Misha pulled the blinds shut and moved around quietly depositing the rest of their purchases in their appropriate places.

 

He glanced at the vivarium and frowned, Jensen had looked tired on the way home. The other man had admitted that he didn’t usually stay out of his snake or Naga form for extended periods, as the energy required to maintain the human physiology that allowed him to pass as normal was extremely tiring.

 

Misha stroked a finger against the glass and Jensen raised his head, green eyes regarding him solemnly before he pressed his tail against the corresponding spot. Misha smiled and Jensen stretched tapping against the glass once before curling back around himself.

Leaving the Naga to his sleep, Misha slid unto the floor.

 

If, and this was a big if, he was going to let Jensen stay with him he should probably introduce the man to Genevieve and Jared. It wasn’t as if the Naga couldn’t handle human interaction; he’d done well enough today. Misha hadn’t missed the thrum of excitement and happiness that had poured off Jensen when he was around other people, or at least he’d seemed happy with Misha and wasn’t that one hell of a thought, he hadn’t made anyone that happy in years!

 

Misha frowned, he couldn’t pinpoint the last time he’d genuinely had this much fun with someone other than Gen and Jared. Even with Sebastian after the first few hours it had felt forced, like he was trying to build on something that wasn’t there, and why hadn’t that alerted him to the fact that the relationship wasn’t going to go anywhere fast?

 

With Jensen it was strange, yes, the man wasn’t human but he didn’t pretend to be and the way that he sometimes slipped from that lazy drawl and insolence into what Misha guessed was his more natural form of speaking sent shivers down his spine. It was true in Misha’s case that the brain was the sexiest organ, he’d never admit it but he loved the way he always had to think with Jensen, never sure whether a sentence was an innuendo or simply Jensen being the super nerd that he suspected.

 

Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed his phone and keys penning a quick note to Jensen before slipping out the door. He wasn’t about to sign his life away on hearsay and myth, first he needed actual information so he was going somewhere he had never needed to go before! The local library.

 

 

*O*

 

 

Misha yawned and glanced at the clock in the corner, it was almost nine and he’d promised Jensen he’d be back by eight but he’d gotten so caught up in his _research_ he hadn’t even noticed the time ticking away.

 

Rubbing a hand over his face, he returned to the article.

 **  
  
**

**  
_“_   
**   
**  
_Nagas are a race of semi divine serpent creatures in Hindu and Buddhist mythology”_   
**

**  
  
**

Mythological his ass! He snorted.

 **  
  
**

**  
_“Female Nagas are called Nagis or Nagini. Usually depicted as human above the waist and snake below the waist, Nagas can also change shape to appear fully human or snake. Nagas and Nagis are known for their strength,_   
**   
**  
_supernatural wisdom, and good looks.”_   
**

**_  
_**That sounded like his Naga though he hadn’t seen the strength in action. Skimming quickly through the rest of the article he paused.

 

“ ** _Nagas are immortal and potentially dangerous. Some are demons; others seem friendly and are worshiped as gods. Nagas also serve as protectors and guardians of treasure—_** ** _both material riches and spiritual wealth.”_**

 

Misha frowned, he had seen Jensen on the verge of anger when he mentioned Sebastian but he hadn’t really considered what the Naga was capable of.

 Discounting his native form, even as a snake Jensen would have been considered dangerous. Misha was aware that boa constrictors of his size were large enough to cause fatal damage to a grown man and what did it say about him that even having known that he still wanted Jensen around?

 

Gathering the papers, he thanked the librarian before slipping outside. Worrying at this point wouldn’t do much good; he needed to find out from the snake’s mouth, so to speak, how much of the so-called mythology was actually the truth.

 

When Misha finally got home, it was after ten and the house was dark. Flipping the lights on he dropped his articles unto the coffee table. Jensen’s vivarium was empty, as was the kitchen though a meal had been left for him so that meant Jensen had been active at some point.

 

He frowned when he realized that his bedroom was also empty, turning he headed for the guest room. Pushing the door open he smiled, he hadn’t honestly expected the Naga to listen to him when he’d told the other man to stay there.

 

Jensen was curled up in his original form on the bed, though his tail was partially on the floor, coiling and uncoiling with each of his breaths. Misha smiled stepping further into the room. He hadn’t taken the time to really look at Jensen in this form before.

 

The Naga’s tail was imbued with hues of green, ranging from the forest green at the tip to a lighter shade where the scales flowed into human skin, the transition so smooth it was almost unnoticeable. The scales that adorned the underbelly of his tail were a pale blue except for one long strip just below Jensen’s navel.

 

Misha flushed with heat when he realized he was looking at where Jensen’s _organs_ where apparently hidden.

 

Allowing his eyes to flow up Jensen’s happy trail he realized that there were actually scales on the human like skin, they flowed up Jensen’s neck towards the leather like flaps around his ears before trailing beneath hazel green eyes.

 

Misha’s eyes widened as Jensen chuckled.

 

“See anything you like?” the Naga drawled as he stretched.

 

Misha could feel the pinpricks of heat on his cheeks and neck and he knew he was blushing “I couldn’t find you.” He explained hastily trying to cover his faux pas by distracting the other man.

 

Jensen frowned “You told me to sleep in here”

 

“I know,” Misha placated “I just didn’t expect you to….” He trailed off.

 

Jensen shrugged “I’m usually pretty good at following orders, plus I hate sleeping in the Vivarium,”

 

“I should probably let you get back to it,” Misha offered but Jensen was already rising from the bed, the muscles in his tail bunching as they pushed him upright.

 

“That’s alright,” he yawned, “I don’t usually sleep for long in this type of heat.”

 

“Well I usually try to catch a film and let it put me to sleep.” Misha suggested.

 

Jensen nodded and followed Misha out of the room “Sounds good,”

 

It wasn’t until much later when Jensen was curled up asleep on the sofa that Misha realized he hadn’t asked the Naga a thing about what he’d discovered.

 

Stretching, he unfolded the afghan from the back of his own chair and draped it over the sleeping man before trudging to his room. They’d talk tomorrow he decided as he slipped into bed, it wasn’t as if Jensen was going anywhere in a hurry.

 

As the days went by Misha developed a sort of routine with Jensen. The Naga had convinced him to take some time away from looking for a job he clearly didn’t need and instead they’d found a number of local charities where they volunteered for a few hours during the day. Jensen was a particularly huge hit with the ones that involved children. He could charm the surliest of them with a small smile and a tale and was usually found surrounded by children as he recounted some adventure, whether from book or memory.

 

The rest of their days were usually spent lounging around the house. Misha would sometimes drag his easel into the middle of the living room to sketch in the dying light of the sun while Jensen strummed away on the guitar Gregory had sent to him.

 

Misha found it strange how comfortable he was with Jensen. The other man didn’t push any further on the idea of a relationship though they both knew that there was something building between them. Instead, Jensen seemed content with what they had and that made Misha fall a little more in love with him.

 

 

*O*

 

 

“So you’re Jensen, like the snake?” Genevieve inquired eyebrow cocked as she regarded the other man from across their table.

 

Misha winced at the blinding smile Jensen flashed her; it was bad enough that he’d been bullied into this but watching Jensen try to steal his co-conspirator was not cool.

 

“Gregory has a very active sense of humor,” Jensen replied, not in the least bit fazed.

 

“So when you say you’re a friend of Misha’s ….” Jared drawled not even batting an eye when Misha kicked him in the shin.

 

Jensen’s grin turned predatory “Close friend,”

 

“Not as close as you think,” Misha butted in, glaring at Jensen.

 

“You wound me darlin’.” Jensen simpered and before Misha could follow through on his thought of actually wounding him Genevieve snorted catching his attention.

 

“Well you already bicker like newlyweds.” She added.

 

Feeling rather betrayed Misha turned and frowned at her “There’s nothing go on between me and Jensen.” He muttered, ignoring the little voice that pointed out that that was entirely his fault.

 

“So he just lives with you?” Jared queried innocently.

 

“And you two occasionally fall asleep in the same place,” Gen added.

 

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Misha protested as Jensen snickered.

 

Realizing that the entire table was laughing at him, he subsided with a small huff “I hate you all,” he grumbled.

 

“Love you too Mish,” Jensen whispered, hazel eyes serious despite the grin on his face and Misha flushed glancing away.

 

“So I hear you two are into acting,” Jensen started, pulling the others’ attention from Misha’s lapse.

 

As Jared began filling the Naga in on his career, Misha shuffled over so that his thigh was pressed against Jensen’s. Ignoring Genevieve’s knowing look he turned his attention back to Jared but he didn’t miss the small smile that flitted over Jensen’s face nor the way it made his stomach flutter.

 

 

*O*

 

 

Part of Jensen and Misha’s routine consisted of frequenting the bar where Misha had once worked. It was a five minute walk from Misha’s house but as they’d come straight from their meeting with Gen and Jared Misha had driven.

 

Feeling Jensen tense beside him Misha turned to see what had caught the Naga’s attention.  He gritted his teeth as he saw Sebastian swagger into the bar.  The fact that he had managed to avoid the other man completely these past weeks had made him slightly paranoid and it seemed his reaction had been fully justified. Sebastian didn’t give up easily; it was one of the things that had drawn Misha to him in the first place.

 

“Misha, how nice to see you out and about,” Sebastian smirked and Misha heard Jensen hiss.

 

Laying his hand on the man’s knee Misha turned to Sebastian with a bland smile “The pleasure is all yours I’m sure,”

 

“You wound me!” Sebastian cried laying a hand against his chest melodramatically before his eyes flickered to Jensen “And who is your little friend?”

 

Jensen straightened, scowling down his nose at the man in a way that made Sebastian take a step back “His _little_ friend is none of your concern.” The Naga drawled.

 

Sebastian tittered “There’s no need for such aggression,”

 

Misha glanced from one man to the other taking in the way Jensen’s eyes had darkened in anger as he leant towards Sebastian’s smaller frame. The look on the Naga’s face was pure predator and Misha shivered because it was easy to forget that Jensen was not human.

 

“What do you want Sebastian?” he queried, because the sooner Sebastian got to the point and left the less likely it was that he’d have to prevent the man’s potential homicide.

 

Sebastian’s blue eyes widened “I’m in a bit of a bother,” the Englishman admitted eyes flicking to Jensen’s silent form “I borrowed a bit of cash from some not so nice people…”

 

“And you figured you could weasel your way back to me for more?” Misha snapped.

 

Sebastian held his hands out in supplication “I know I did you wrong Misha but please, these blokes they aren’t messing around.”

 

Jensen snorted in disgust but remained silent when both men’s eyes swung to him.

 

Misha sighed rubbing his temples where the beginning of a headache was starting to make itself known “How much?”

 

“Oh God, thank you Misha…” Sebastian gushed.

 

Misha glared at the man, wondering not for the first time what the hell he had been thinking taking up with him, “I said how much?”

 

“It’s just a couple thousand,” Sebastian began eyes bright as he watched Misha.

 

Misha nodded “You’re paying me back. This isn’t some charity case and you and I aren’t friends.”

 

“Yeah I swear.” Sebastian agreed quickly eyeing the crowd “I’ll just pop by yours tomorrow.”

 

Misha nodded watching as Sebastian slipped away before turning to the stony-faced Jensen. The Naga ‘s hazel eyes were glued on the spot that Sebastian had disappeared to, the hate emanating from him was almost palpable and Misha dropped his eyes to his drink deciding discretion was the best part of valor.

 

“Is there a particular reason why you are aiding that _person_?” Jensen hissed.

 

Misha glanced at him but Jensen was not looking at him, instead the Naga was staring off into the distance body held prematurely still.

 

“Habit I guess,” Misha shrugged.

 

Jensen hummed noncommittally, and then tossed back his shot before pushing to his feet.

 

Misha moved to follow but Jensen shook his head “I’ll walk.” he whispered still carefully avoiding Misha’s eyes “I’ll meet you back there.”

 

“Jensen…” Misha started, pausing when the Naga took a step backwards.

 

Jensen exhaled slowly “I don’t understand why you’d let this guy just come back like that. I don’t understand why you feel the need to help someone who hurt you. I don’t understand if this is a human reaction or if you are trying to tell me something,” he whispered. Tilting his head as he stared at Misha for a long moment, Misha dropped his eyes and he heard Jensen sigh once before spinning on his heels and exiting the bar.

 

 

*O*

 

Misha got home about an hour after Jensen left the bar but the Naga was already curled up asleep in his tank. The fact alone made him frown, Jensen had said he hated sleeping in the vivarium and there was no reason for him to be in there now. Shaking his head, he switched the light off and headed for his own room never once noticing the pair of hazel eyes watching him from the darkness.

 

Misha woke to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. Rolling over he glared at the clock when he realized that it was only eight. Pushing himself to his feet, he trudged out into the hall.

 

Jensen was lying on the sofa, scales gleaming in the morning sun, he lifted his head when Misha entered the room but quickly looked away. Misha grimaced; clearly, he was still in the Naga’s bad book.

 

“You and I are going to have a talk soon,” he told the snake but only got a disinterested flicker of a tail for a response.

 

Glaring at Jensen, he headed for the door, yanking it open and almost growling when he came face to face with a smiling Sebastian.

 

“You said tomorrow,” the man offered instead of a greeting.

 

Misha cocked a brow but waved him in. Watching in amusement as he flounced over to the large sofa only to draw back in fright at the sight of Jensen.

 

“What the hell is that?!” Sebastian cried as Jensen raised the front half of his body from his perch.

 

“You’re not that stupid,” Misha chided slipping past the man “I’ll get the money, stay here and don’t touch anything.”

 

Sebastian tore his eyes from the large snake with great effort “Of course I won’t darling,”

 

Misha nodded before returning to his room for the cash he’d picked up on his way home the previous night.

 

He hadn’t been there long when a cry and crash from the living room had him hurrying back.

 

He yanked the door open just in time to see Jensen’s coiled body launch forward striking at Sebastian as the man leapt unto the coffee table to escape him.

 

The constrictor pulled back hissing as he twisted himself around the legs of the table, climbing the obstacle with ease.

 

“Jensen!” Misha shouted horrified.

 

The Naga’s head swung towards him and Sebastian took the opportunity to jump down out of the constrictor’s reach.

 

Misha turned on him when Jensen remained coiled on the tabletop. “What the hell did you do?!” he snarled.

 

“Me?!” Sebastian cried, “That bloody thing just tried to eat me!”

 

Jensen hissed loudly at that and Sebastian flinched.

 

“He wouldn’t just attack you like that what did you…” Misha trailed off at the glimpse of red trailing across the floor.

 

Striding towards Jensen, he ignored the Naga’s warning hisses but pulled up short when Jensen bared his fangs at him.

 

“It’s ok,” Misha soothed glancing from the constrictor’s heaving side where a smear of blood was visible to the hastily hidden pocketknife poking out from beneath the sofa.

 

“Misha I don’t think that’s…” Sebastian placated.

 

Misha didn’t even turn around “Get out!”

 

“W-what?!” Sebastian stuttered.

 

Misha spun to face him “I’ve put up with your bullshit for two years, given up on my family when they didn’t support us and taken you back more times than I can count and you come here and do this?”

 

“I didn’t!” Sebastian protested.

 

“Shut up!” Misha growled, “You are fucking unbelievable you know that? I swear to God if you’re not out of my house in the next five minutes I’m calling the cops you can explain your little dilemma to them!”

 

“And say what?” Sebastian queried, lips pulled into a familiar sneer.

 

Misha bent and yanked the knife from its hiding place smiling bitterly when Sebastian’s face paled. “If I were you I’d leave.”

 

Sebastian glanced at the snake still watching him from the tabletop to Misha’s hardened expression before turning without another word and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

 

Misha dropped the bloodied knife on the carpet and scrubbed his hands across his face.

 

Turning to Jensen, he paused when instead of allowing him to examine the wound the Naga tensed and coiled his body as if for a strike. Frowning he watched as Jensen slid from the table and quickly retreated into his vivarium, twisting himself so that the wound was not visible to Misha.

 

“Jensen I need to check that you’re ok,” he placated.

 

The Naga didn’t respond, instead he tightened the coil he had wrapped his body into so that his face was hidden as well.

 

Misha bit his lip in consternation because he could deal with a cranky Jensen but a wounded one was a whole other game. He wasn’t exactly the leading expert in Naga 101!

 

Glancing back at where the snake remained coiled, he headed back into his room.

 

Grabbing his phone from its perch on his bedside table, he quickly dialed Gregory’s number as he re-entered the living room.

 

“Hello Misha” his Grandfather greeted “I hope you are well.”

 

“Not really,” Misha chuckled bitterly eyes glued to Jensen’s form “Jensen’s hurt but he wont switch forms and he won’t let me near him.” He blurted.

 

“How did he get hurt?” Gregory questioned voice sharp and Misha flinched guiltily.

 

“I left them for a second I swear, Sebastian just needed the money and I went to get it, I wasn’t even gone for a minute when it happened. And the next thing I know Jensen was going after him like he was going to kill him and he’s bleeding and Sebastian had that stupid knife!” he babbled pressing the heel of his palm to his temple.

 

Gregory exhaled slowly “How bad is the wound?”

 

“I don’t know!” Misha cried arms gesturing even though his grandfather couldn’t see him “He won’t let me close and he won’t change and I don’t know what the hell I’m doing here!”

 

“If he needed actual help he would let you see it, Naga are able to heal fairly quickly as long as they do not shift,” Gregory explained “Shifting would simply enlarge the wound making it much more serious.”

 

Misha exhaled the breath he didn’t even realize he had been holding as he watched Jensen.

 

“However the fact that he is avoiding your touch is unusual. Did you two have an argument?”

 

“He wasn’t happy about me helping Sebastian,” Misha sighed.

 

“And exactly why were you helping that man?” Gregory queried tone cool with disdain

 

“Habit? Because I’m stupid enough to think everyone deserves a second chance?”

 

Gregory hummed “The best of us have made mistakes in the name of love,” he offered and Misha’s heart clenched.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered trying to ignore the way the easy forgiveness made him feel even worse “So the best thing I can do is let Jensen heal on his own?”

 

“And forgive yourself,” Gregory responded dryly “You always took on others blame far too easily, little one.”

 

Misha nodded clutching the phone tight “Ok.”

 

“Take care Misha.” His Grandfather sighed before ending the call.

 

Misha closed his eyes for a moment and just stood there. His chest ached when he thought about how well the past few days had been and how he’d messed it all up just because he was too much of a pushover to tell Sebastian exactly what he’d thought of him.

 

Recalling the betrayed look on Jensen’s human face from the night before, to the way the constrictor had flinched away from him made bile rise in his throat. He’d taken all Jensen had been saying about their connection and pushed it aside in the face of enjoying the attention that had been focused solely on him, never once really thinking about how the Naga probably felt.

 

Now…well he’d be lucky if Jensen ever put much faith in him again and he couldn’t blame the man for that.

 

Opening his eyes, he stepped forward and knelt before the glass walls. Fingers spread against the cool material.

 

“Hey Jensen.” He whispered, waiting a moment for some form of acknowledgement but when none seemed to be coming, he bowed his head.

 

“You’re probably ticked at me, hell I’m not pleased with myself either.” he muttered.

 

“Granddad says you’ll be ok though and that the best thing I can do is allow you to heal.”

 

The Naga shifted so that it could peer at him but Misha didn’t notice the movement.

 

“I’m going out, just for a little bit.” Misha explained pushing himself to his feet “Maybe when I get back you’ll…I don’t know at least trust me enough to touch you.”

 

Turning he picked up the discarded knife and headed into the kitchen. Dropping the thing into the trashcan, he picked up the rarely used sponge and returned to the living room, where he quickly cleaned the blood from the floor and table. Grimacing as he glanced up and saw Jensen watching him. Tossing the soiled sponge, he glanced back at the Vivarium but the Naga had disappeared beneath his coils again.

 

Exhaling heavily he shuffled to his room, sending Genevieve a quick text before dropping the phone on the bed and heading for the shower.

 

He emerged from the room an hour later to find Jensen watching him warily from his perch on the cleaned table.

 

Nodding in greeting and with a quick glance at the ragged gash marring the snake’s side he fled.

 

 

*O*

 

 

Genevieve took one look at his pale, drawn face and dragged him to a table in one of the secluded corners of their favorite coffee shop.

 

“What happened?” She queried, voice concerned as she frowned at his clenched hands

 

Misha nodded gratefully to the waitress who dropped off their usual before using the hot drink to distract himself for a moment.

 

“I think I might’ve ruined things with Jensen.” He whispered.

 

“How?!” Genevieve hissed, “You two were fine…”

 

“Sebastian.” Misha muttered cutting her off.

 

“I don’t get why you didn’t let me break the bastards kneecaps the first time around.”

Gen growled and Misha smiled sardonically. A part of him would always be grateful for how protective she was of him, even if most of her methods immediately descended into violence.

 

“So what did the prick do now?” She queried sipping at her coffee.

 

“We saw him at the bar; he wanted to borrow some money.”

 

“And you said no, right?” She prompted glaring when he remained silent “Sometimes I don’t know whether to pat you on the head or slap you upside it. What the hell were you thinking Misha?!”

 

He shrugged “He said he was in trouble.”

 

“And you were the only schmuck around that could bail him out? Jesus Christ!” she muttered “So I take it Jensen wasn’t pleased?”

 

Misha twisted the coffee lid “Understatement. He walked home and wouldn’t talk to me.”

 

“I hate to say this babe but you pretty much deserved that one.” She said ignoring his frown “But that in itself sounds like something that would blow over pretty fast so why the long face?”

 

“Sebastian dropped by this morning for the money and while I went to get it I think he stabbed Jensen.”

 

“What?!” Genevieve cried ignoring the curious looks her outburst was garnering “Tell me that Jensen clocked him one, or at least beat the little bastard black and blue!”

 

Misha froze he hadn’t really though about how he was going to explain that one “Not human Jensen, the snake. The other Jensen was out”

 

“Huh, so Sierra wasn’t lying.” Gen mused “She said he was in on some racket, you know goad pets into harming him and then get the pay off from the owners who didn’t want to get written up for it.”

 

Misha frowned “He seemed surprised when he saw Jensen though,”

 

“Trust me he already knew you had a snake,” Genevieve assured him “You seem to forget how much of a gossip your next door neighbour is, I’m pretty sure the world knows you have a snake!”

 

Misha groaned when he realized that he’d been set up, if he’d just listened to Jensen in the first place!

 

“As for Jensen, I think your problem there is you’re too used to being the chasee not the chaser.” Genevieve told him, eyes solemn “This time I think you should fight for it.”

 

 

*O*

 

 

Misha stepped into the house and shut the door quietly behind him. Jensen was nowhere to be seen but the vivarium was empty so that meant the snake was most likely hiding.

 

“Jensen!” Misha called as he dumped his purchases on the table.

 

An answering hiss had him glancing about the room, but he still couldn’t find the Naga

 

“Jen, come on I got you something,” he cajoled swinging his head around as the snake shot past him.

 

Jensen lounged on the sofa, long body draped over the armrest as he watched Misha expectantly.

 

Smiling Misha pulled a small pouch from one of the bags “This is yours; well it’ll be yours when you have opposable thumbs again.” He explained pulling the string so that Jensen could see the keys nestled inside. “It’s your keys for the house,” he added when the Boa tilted his head curiously, “I mean since you’re going to be living here you need your own keys. You’ll probably need your own car too.” He babbled twisting the string around his fingers to keep from wringing his hands.

 

Jensen hissed once before raising his tail towards him. Misha glanced from it to the Naga’s face but the snake simply waved the tail. Catching on he grinned as he looped the pouch’s string around the appendage and watched as Jensen slid from the couch and into his vivarium where he deposited the small bag beside his water bowl.

 

The fact that the Naga had accepted his token was a step in what Misha hoped was the right direction. The thought made his grin widen and he hummed as he put away the rest of the stuff, this being in love thing wasn’t so hard.

 

Jensen was still a snake the next day but Misha wasn’t bothered, the wound had all but closed and Jensen was much more active racing him to the couch where he’d lounge in such a way that Misha had to either give up the seat completely or content himself with being cuddled by a six foot Boa. He usually chose option B.

 

It seemed Jensen had forgiven him for the Sebastian situation and Misha wasn’t about to look that gift horse in the mouth.

 

As they settled down for the night, Jensen followed him into his room. Misha glanced down at the Boa

 

“You do know I don’t sleep in the nude, so you aren’t going to get a free show.” He told him. Jensen flicked his tail in what Misha was sure was a rude gesture before slithering unto the bed.

 

Misha sighed and climbed on after him “I’m sleeping with a snake. There are laws against this type of thing,” he murmured shutting his eyes as Jensen curled around him.

 

When Misha woke, it was to fingers trailing along his lips. Blinking he gazed up into Jensen’s hazel eyes

 

“I like opposable thumbs,” The Naga informed him as he pulled Misha’s lax form on top of him.

 

Rising unto his elbows, Misha grinned “Yeah?”

 

“Mmm.” Jensen hummed slipping one hand from Misha’s hip to his hair before pulling him down and brushing their lips together “They make the sex better, I’ve heard,”

 

Misha laughed before shutting Jensen up the old-fashioned way, with a kiss.

 

 

 **Epilogue**

 

Misha stood before a small cave entrance deep in the Amazon jungle. The vegetation around the structure had shielded it from human eyes for centuries he had been told but all in all, it wasn’t a very impressive cave considering the history tied to it.

 

He turned to Jensen with a smirk “So, this is your all important cave?”

 

Jensen grinned, “It’s bigger on the inside.” He teased slipping by Misha and into the dark entrance.

 

Misha shook his head, he knew letting Jared introduce the Naga to Dr Who was a bad idea. Following his husband into the cave he stilled, staring at the multitude of eggs adorning the huge cavern, Jensen hadn’t lied about it being bigger.

 

He watched as his Naga knelt and removed one of the freestanding eggs from the ground before turning to him. Taking a step, forward Misha reached out and brushed his fingers tentatively against the egg.

 

“Is this…?” he began voice breaking as he felt something move beneath the egg’s shell.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen whispered eyes bright as he transferred the egg to Misha’s hands “That’s our kid.”

 

Misha smiled as Jensen loped his arms around his waist and stared at the egg over his shoulder.

 

Five years ago, he wouldn’t have believed anyone who told him that a simple pet sitting job would lead him to not only a husband but a child too.

 

 Though honestly, there was nowhere he’d rather be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any information pertaining to Nagas and their culture was brutally stolen from the web :P
> 
> Thanks to my beta indigo_clay for saving us all from plotholes and comma-less sentences. Thanks also to princess_aleera for allowing me to bounce ideas of her!
> 
> And thanks to geonghaeleth for the gorgeous art!


End file.
